


It's Better to Give Than to Receive... Especially When You're the Famous Harry Potter

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Cinnamon broom, Ugly Christmas sweater, Plum pudding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> Prompts: Cinnamon broom, Ugly Christmas sweater, Plum pudding.

"Wow," Harry said picking up what appeared to be a non-functioning, cinnamon-scented broom. "People send the strangest gifts."

"The price of celebrity." Severus held up an atrocious jumper that would have been too big for Hagrid. There was a hole just where a woman's breast should be.

Harry flicked his wand and the offending item jumped from Severus's hands into the fire. "I've got a plum pudding here. That might not be so bad."

Severus snatched it away. " _After_ I am assured there are no poisons or potions save what smells like an excellent cognac, we will consider sampling it."


End file.
